


A Demon’s Favorite

by riversritual



Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: References to past death, after episode ‘Kenny dies’, kenny is friends with a demon, mentions other ocs, ooc kenny, set in Hell, the demon has a fave kid and that is Kenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Kenny arrives in Hell after dying (again) and has a talk with the demon who favors him
Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114889
Kudos: 2





	A Demon’s Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Phoenix and any others mentioned are my OCs

The only real good thing that came out of going to Hell after dying a slow, drawn out death was that thanks to being a demon’s favorite kid, Kenny wouldn’t be tortured.

And Phoenix wasn’t bad company, they had tales to tell from when they were alive and had a lot of gossip from being friends with two angels of Heaven.

The demon sighed upon seeing the blond back down once more. “That was honestly the most painful one so far.”

Kenny just shrugged. “I wish Stan could have came back at least.”

“Well, I can always bring it up with Paris,” Phoenix grinned at the thought. Paris, an angel of Heaven and the demon’s rival, but Paris favored Stanley Marsh of all South Park kids.

Meaning: Phoenix was going to mock Paris for their favored kid’s mistake of not visiting Kenny before he passed.

“Come on, let’s walk for a bit,” the demon started moving, and the blond followed alongside them.

“So, I’m not going back as soon as possible,” Kenny explained. “I’m going to take a year off and stay down here with you, then go back in time for Christmas if it’s possible.”

Phoenix shrugged. “I break the rules of down here all the time, I’m sure one more wouldn’t hurt. But why?”

“I just want to see if anything changes for once, if they actually care at all.”

The demon wasn’t really convinced, but didn’t push it.

“....did it hurt being shot in the face?” Kenny asked suddenly.

“Like a motherfucking bitch,” Phoenix replied instantly.

The demon and blond burst into laughter.

Having Kenny around for a while might be a good idea.....


End file.
